Leave The Past Behind
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: Tohru and Kyo had just ended a secret relationship and there's a little tension in the Sohma household. Find out why Tohru broke up with Kyo and what their future holds.KyoTohru, YukiTohru


**Leave The Past Behind**

The day was like no other in the Sohma house. Shigure Sohma was sitting the living room reading the morning paper along with his tea. Dressed in his normal aparal, a grey kimono laced loosely around his frame. Tohru Honda came down the stairs in a panic looking for her hair brush. Her hair was in knots and school was going to start soon. Yuki Sohma and his cousin Kyo Sohma came from upstairs bickering as usual. This was an ordinary day in the Sohma family minus the fact that Tohru had lost her brush though it wasn't surprising. Tohru has been staying in the Sohma house for about two years and she deffinatly felt at home. They family was odd but she loved them as they were her real family. Little Kisa Sohma was coming over after school so they could get her ready for her end of elementry school dance. Her date was none other then the saracastic smart mouthed Hiro Sohma. "Oh my gosh were is my hair brush? Shii-chan have you seen my hair brush? I'm going to be late. Oh no what am I going to do?" Tohru ran around the living room franticly.

Kyo looked at the side table where layed a couple stacks of paper of Shigure's manuscripts for his novel. Layed gently across the stack was Tohru's pink hair brush with straggling hairs hanging off it. Kyo stopped bickering with Yuki and picked up the pink hair brush and examined it closely for a minute before saying anything. _What happened in the past will never happen again. No more nights on the roof talking about pointless stuff even if it made her smile._ Kyo looked up and walked into the living room. "Hey Tohru is this what you're looking for?" Kyo asked with a hint of sarcasticness in his voice.

Tohru's eye lit up as her brushed was held in Kyo's firm hands. "YES! THANK YOU!" She yelled with delight and ran up to Kyo. He placed the brush in her hands as she ran up the stairs to brush her hair and grab her stuff. As she got to the top of the stairs she lost her balance and nearly fell down the stairs but regained her balanced. She darted in the bath room and brushed her hair.

Kyo sat at the table in front of Shigure and thought for a minute. Things had happened in the past . Kyo could remember earlier that year him and Tohru started to secretly date. Not even Shii-chan knew about there relationship. Sadly it had to end because Tohru couldn't take the stress of working in school and sneeking out at night to sit on the roof with Kayo. Though she loved him after the first two months it got harder for her to even hold his hand. Kyo sighed. How he would love to scoop her in his arms and hug her but there were a couple of problems with that. One he's family's curse so he would turn into a cat everytime and second there relationship was in the past. Tohru ran down the stairs with bag in hand scooping up her lunch and running out the door. Tohru didn't realize that Kyo and Yuki hadn't left yet. She slowly walked back into the house and stood in front of Kyo and Yuki panting. Kyo stood up and slung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door before everyone else. Yuki picked up his bag and smiled at Tohru. They walked out side together.

The school bell rang as students poured into the halls. Tohru made it to classroom 2-D just in time. She sat at her desk beside her best friends Arisa Uotani and Saki Hanajima. Kyo trew his books on his desk as he sat down and glared out the window. Arisa looked at him "What's with Orange top these days? Do him and the Prince keep bickering?" Arisa asked as Kyo looked at her.

Tohru began to stammer. She knew exactly what was wrong and she knew that her friends wouldn't be to happy if she told them that he and Kyo had dated and she hadn't mentioned anything. I guess it was for his and her safety but Arisa wouldn't be too happy. "Yeah." Tohru sighed . "It's getting worse . At one point it was getting better but now it just seems to be getting a lot worse. It's hard on the both of them." Tohru looked out the window as a swallow flew gracefully by.

"What is it Tohru? I feel stange electric waves of sadness coming from you. There's something more isn't there. Something more that you're not telling us. C'mon Tohru, we're you're best friends. You can tell us." Hana looked deep into Tohru's chocolate brown eyes. She knew that her best friend was keeping something from her and Arisa-chan and she could sense it.

"There's nothing wrong besides that I feel like maybe if I weren't there they wouldn't be bickering as much. I feel like it's all my fault." Tohru sighed heavily. She could feel Arisa's hand on her shoulder as they sat there. Tohru knew that if she'd tell them the truth now that they'd be disapointed in her for not telling it sooner. What was done was done and there was no going back.

"It's not your fault that Orange Top and the Prince are fighting. If you want me to, I'll rough them up and tell them to stop making you feel like you staying there is causing them problems. I see the way Orange Top and the Prince look at you, I know they probably would do it on purpose to make you feel that way. Ok I know the Prince wouldn't, I'm not to sure about Orange Top these days. He seems kind of pissy and cranky, possibly hurt." Arisa smiled. She took her hand of Tohru's shoulder. "Plus if you weren't there who would keep them on their toes?" Arisa chuckled lightly.

"Tohru, what I think Arisa's trying to say is that if those boys are your friends and they make you feel like you're not wanted what's the point of being friends if they can't even see that you're hurting." Hana looked at Tohru in a serious manner. "We love you Tohru-kun, you're the closes thing we have and if those boys are emotionally hurting you then they're hurting us."

Tohru looked to the ground. She knew she had to tell them sometime. She just had to. Maybe they could help. "Um...Uo-chan...Hana-chan could I talk to you guys after school before I got to work? I need to tell you guys something but it has to be in private. It's kind of important." Tohru looked back on her desk where her school books layed.

"Ofcourse Tohru-chan. Is it something to do with Kyo and Yuki-kun?" Hana asked. As Kyo heard his name he looked up at them and then layed his head back down in his arms kind of mopely.

The teacher walked in the room and Tohru sort of nodded. The school day passed slowly as Tohru dreaded telling her friends the truth about her and Kyo. It was something so big that she kept from her best friends and now that she thought about it she didn't know how they were going to react. She got a little bit frightened because Arisa was so tough that she might yell at her. Though Tohru knew very well that Arisa would never do that to her she just coldn't shake the thought from her head. The last bell rang as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door in a hurry. Yuki saw her leave and ran after her. "HONDA-SAN!HONDA-SAN!" He yelled as she slowed down a bit. He caught up to her as she stopped and waited for him. "You all right. I wanted to catch you alone to talk to you. Is something the matter? Lately you look like you're going to cry."

Tohru looked at Yuki, her chocolate brown eyes kind of dropey. She sighed. "I wish I could tell you right now Yuki-kun but...but I just can't. Not now. I'm kind of running late. I need to talk to Hana and Uo-chan before I go to work. I'm sorry. I'll see later tonight ok?" And with that Tohru began her journey to the front gate of the school where she Met Arisa and Hana. She looked at them as they waited and smiled. Tohru got there slowly.

"So what's up kiddo?" Arisa asked looking kind of concerned. She knew that something was bottled up in little Tohru. Tears started to form inthe cornners of Tohru's eyes. Seeing Tohru cry always made Arisa kind of sad too.

"I'm" Tohru sniffed. "I'm so sorry I didn't tell you guys sooner but um..." Tohru looked around franticly. "I recently dated...Kyo-kun...but...I uh...broke it off. Now I think he's mad at me but that doesn't mean I stopped loving him. I just couldn't take all the secrets. Yuki doesn't even know. Please please don't say anything. That's why Kyo's been so cranky. I broke up with him." Tohru placed her head in her hands. Hana and Arisa got closer to her and hugged her. They all just stood there as people who walked by stared at them like they were crazy. Hana glared at them and they backed of. When Tohru was done Hana and Arisa stopped hugging her and Tohru smiled at them. "Thank-you guys so much." Tohru looked at her watch. "I'm going to be late so I'll see you guys later ok?" Tohru asked. Hana and Arisa nodded and Tohru walked to work.

After work Tohru walked home to make dinner for everyone. She got home to see a surprise waiting in the living room. Kisa sat there smiling at her and as soon as Tohru had her shoes off Kisa ran up and hugged her. Tohru smiled and hugged her back. Shigure walked into the room and smiled. "Tohru-kun, Kisa's mom called and asked if Kisa could stay the night. Kisa misses you and wanted to spend the night talking to you. Is that ok?" Shigure asked.

"Ofcourse it is. I'll be right back though ok Kisa? I've got to talk to Yuki about something so I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Kisa let go as Tohru walked up the stairs to Yuki's room. She knocked on the door lightly. Yuki got up from his bed and opened the door. Tohru smiled. "I'm sorry." Tohru started. "I'm sorry I had to run off on you like that."

Yuki smiled. "It's ok. I know you have a lot on your mind." Yuki moved from the doorway to let Tohru come in. "Come in."

Tohru walked into Yuki's room as he cleared his bed of his homework. He gave her a look as if to say 'Sit down'. Tohru sat down beside Yuki. "Um...Yuki-kun...there's something you should know. The reason why Kyo has been so agrivated is because of me. We were secretly dating but I decided to break it off. Since then he's been a lot more cranky. I feel so bad but it was so hard on me. I just couldn't do it anymore. Akito-san would get mad and wouldn't let me stay her." Tears started to fall like rain drops from her eyes. Yuki took his thumb finger and wiped the tear away. "I just didn't know what to do." Yuki passed her a tissue. Tohru blew her nose.

"It's not you're fault. I heard you guys up on the roof almost everynight. It's not good for you Tohru, to go to school, work and then stay up all night. Especially with that stupid cat. No matter how happy it made you. I'm just glad you're not extremely sick with exausten." Yuki stroked her back. "It's alright, that stupid cat will find his back on his feet." Yuki smiled as Tohru kind of nodded her head.

"I've got to go make dinner. So uh...I'll see you soon ok? I've got to get back to Kisa." Tohru got up and started to walk towards the door. Before she left Yuki called out her name and she turned around. Yuki grabbed her arm and smiled. A reasuring smile that she knew she could believe. She could hear his heart beating deep in his cheast. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Tohru blushed as did Yuki. "Umm...thank you." Tohru was stunned. She quickly walked out of the room leaving Yuki there by himself. How was she going to face him at dinner? Everytime she's going to look at him it's only going to make her blush. What about Kyo? Oh no. This is not good. Tohru started to panic as she walked down the stairs. Kisa saw her and ran up and hugged her again nearly knocking her over.

"Nee-chan what's wrong? You're all red?" Kisa asked confused. Tohru shook her head as she limbed into the kitchen with Kisa attached to her hip.

"Kisa-chan, would you like to help me make dinner for everyone?" Kisa nodded. "Ok so could you get the rice box out of that cubboard." isa did as she was told. After dinner Tohru went for a walk to Yuki's secret base to look at everything that had been planted and to check if the strawberries are ready. As Tohru stood there Yuki came up behind her. Tohru turned around and saw him standing there with a single red rose.

"I'm sorry Honda-san, for embarrassing you like that." Yuki held the rose out to Tohru as Tohru took it. She smiled at him. How Yuki wanted to kiss her again but her knew that Akito would be mad and Tohru would never want to get together with him. Nt when he knew that she was so stressed while secretly dating Kyo. Tohru's eyes sparkled as she looked at the rose. She smelled the rose then smiled.

"Thank-you Yuki-kun. You're very thoughtfull." Tohru walked up to him and kissed him on his cheek as Kyo passed on his evening jog. Kyo clenched his fist and he ran past them, his face angry with hate for Yuki. He ran to the house and up to his room. Tohru sighed. "Kyo's still mad at me and now he's going to be even more mad. He's going to hate you more. Mabe it would've been better if I never stayed here. I thought I could help you guys but I just fail." Yuki walked closer to her and smiled. He lifted her chin with his finger and kissed her passionately.

As he finished up the kiss he looked at her. "Tohru, you've done what you can. It's just between me and Kyo now. You know ever since you started to live with us I've fallen in love with you. Come to think about it, when I heard you laughing on the roof at night with Kyo, I wish I was the one making you smile, making you laugh. These past two years with you have been wonderful and I never want to forget them. Every New Years when it was time to wish, I'd wish that I could have you." Yuki's pale face turned many colors of red. He was so embarrassed that he just let his heart flow.

Tohru's eyes started to water. "Yuki, I love you too. Part of the reason why I broke up with Kyo is _because_ I loved you so much. I could never tell him because then he'd try to kill you in your sleep. I didn't want to hurt him but you are the one I wanted to be with, but when he asked me out...I don't know I guess i was just so overwelmed with everything." Tohru started to walk towards the house.

Yuki followed her. "Honda-san, I know it was stressful, but would you like to try going out with me?" Yuki stopped her and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. She melted as she looked into his vibrant purple eyes. Tohru thought for a moment and a smile spread across her face.

"I'd love to but there are couple things I need to clearup with Kyo and right now I need to get Kisa ready for her dance." Tohru smiled. yuki nodded as the walked up to the house hand in hand.

The End!


End file.
